In daily life, people rely on alarm clocks to wake up from their sleep to start a busy day of work life. In order to get rid of the dependence on alarm clocks, people have invented an alarm clock bed with an alarm clock function.
For example, patent document CN104248260 disclosed a foldable alarm clock bed, which includes an integral formed from a timer, a piston control rod and a support rod. When a set time on the timer is due, the piston control rod folds a foldable bed plank and props up the support rod. People sit up with the folded bed plank, thus realizing the function of an alarm clock.
Further, patent document CN104706078 disclosed an alarm clock bed, which includes a bed body and a vibrator. After a user sets a wake-up time using an electronic operation screen on the bed body, the vibrator starts to vibrate at the set time to wake up the user, and the user needs to unlock the electronic operation screen to prevent the vibrator from continuing vibrating.
However, in the above two prior technical solutions, the existing alarm clock beds only start to operate according to the set alarm time and disregard whether there is anyone on the bed.
When the user travels or goes out for a business trip, the bed will always be folded or in a vibration state, which brings unnecessary troubles to the user. Also, the user needs to manually set the alarm clock bed in order to restore it to an initial state, so it is very inconvenient to use.
In addition, setting alarm time on the timer or the electronic operation screen on the bed body is quite inflexible. In particular, when a user needs to travel urgently or go out on an emergency, the alarm time that has been set cannot be changed in time. This leads the alarm clock bed to still perform the folding or vibration alarm function even the user is not at home, which brings unnecessary troubles to the user.